


7*24

by wxiangxiaow



Category: EXILE (Japan Band), Exile the Second, Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxiangxiaow/pseuds/wxiangxiaow
Summary: bdsm相关，请注意避雷
Relationships: Sano Reo/Tachibana Kenchi
Comments: 32
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

1.

新来的佐野同学，总是跟大家保持友好的距离，他也不是不愿意和你对话，但总是惜字如金，班级里的体育活动也只是站在旁边看着，并不参与。

也许是身体上有什么不方便吧，夏天也在衬衫外面规规矩矩地穿着长袖的针织衫，纽扣系到最上的一颗，同学们私底下讨论着，少年人毕竟保有一份纯粹的同情心，从没有人问过佐野这么穿的理由，反而是在分划值日时自动自觉把佐野划出重劳力范围。

“佐野君明天见哦~”班级里的女孩子们也很喜欢这样乖乖的长相，认为佐野同学不肯说话不过是新来认生，便有意无意地和他打声招呼。

佐野跟她们挥了挥手，独自一个人往另一个方向走，走着走着便有一辆商务越野车停在他身边，他打开后座的车门，坐了上去。

2.

和司机叔叔礼貌地说了谢谢，佐野才转头往电梯跑，今天出校门的时间来的些许晚了，如果不抓紧点时间，Kenchi桑回来又要生气了。

“叮。”通过了指纹锁的门禁，佐野把自己的皮鞋放进鞋柜的最深处，转头便扑进了玄关旁的更衣室。

纽扣被一颗颗地解开，深色的西服裤拉链也被拉下，独属于少年的清瘦躯体便暴露在空气中，佐野把脱下的衣服照早上的样子叠好，放进带有盖子的藤篮里，就这么赤身裸体地进了浴室。

浴室的淋浴头被打开，显然使用它的人现在没有什么耐心进行一场放松的泡澡，只是急匆匆地想把自己身上的泡沫冲掉，细绵的泡沫被流水推着划过不怎么被太阳晒过的白色肌肤，再依依不舍地在排水口积聚盘旋，最终掉落进下水道。

佐野裹着大毛巾确认自己身上的气味，Kenchi桑很不喜欢自己身上带有别的味道，但是今天邻桌说什么都要把午饭的章鱼烧分他两个，怎么推脱都没有用。

不过山田君的妈妈厨艺是真的很棒啊......饱满的面皮里裹着大块的章鱼和虾，外面淋着浓稠的照烧酱，还有脆脆的海苔碎，佐野舔了舔嘴唇，从洗面台上拿下圆柱体包装的润滑剂，独自灌肠花了他一个小时，但总比被灌一肚子甘油还要拿塞子堵住好。

太阳已经开始西斜，从大落地窗照进来的阳光明显被拉长，佐野有点心急，挤了一大坨润滑剂便往自己的后穴摸去，灌肠后的后穴能够轻松塞入一根手指，但这并不足够，佐野指节用力，向外按压内壁，试图挤进第二根手指，托今天早上才被开发过的福，二次扩张所花费的时间并不长，三根手指便很快可以自由进出隐秘之地。

佐野曲起身子，跪着打开了洗面台下的收纳柜，里面摆放着大小形状不一的玩具，佐野咬着下唇，复盘了一下今天自己在学校的言行举止，拿出了第二大的假阳，他有点哭丧着脸给这个“布满青筋”的大家伙上润滑，尔后侧躺着，一手撑开穴口，一手抓着假阳的底座往内插。

这个玩具的尺寸实在是有点大了，佐野有点后悔刚刚自己做扩张的时候没有更彻底一些，几番试探终于吞下了一半，佐野心一横，直接换了个姿势坐下去。硅胶直挺挺地劈开相互黏着在一起的肉壁，痛感和快感交叉着从尾椎骨往上涌，佐野一个干呕，仿佛是已经被干穿，眼前一片模糊，好不容易才缓过劲。他检查了一下自己的下身，还好，虽然已经勃起，但没有射出液体，一想到自己私自射精可能要受到的惩罚，佐野打了个寒战，赶紧打消这个念头，擦干自己的身体，把大毛巾扔进扔进脏衣篮，手脚并用爬出浴室。

只要进入了玄关，佐野便不能够直立行走，这是橘和佐野立下的众多规矩的其中一条。他习惯性地沉下腰抬起屁股，像一只猫一样在地面爬行，到了刑架边，便先将双脚卡进井字中央的固定格里，随后贴着窄小水平的台面压下上半身，用皮带固定好自己的脖子，最后双手也伸进井字固定格，从现在开始，他将安静地维持这个姿势等待橘回来。

老实说，这样被束缚的姿势实在是算不得轻松，窄小的台面并不足以支撑起佐野的身体，必须要在腿上施力以保持平衡，没有干透的头发黏在脸上，有些许发痒，但是手又够不着，更别提后穴还塞着一个庞然大物了，台面的边缘抵着佐野的小腹，佐野不得不时刻注意着收紧肛门的肌肉以防假阳的滑出。

想着想着，佐野就又觉得有点点委屈，他吸吸鼻子，却猝不及防地打了两个喷嚏，身体不受控制地往前撞，带来一系列的反应，最要命的是，佐野感觉假阳有部分已经不在自己的后穴里了，随着带出的润滑液也顺着身体曲线滑落到大腿内侧。

“叮。”佐野听到同样开锁声，决定开始装死，完了，他想。

橘进门以后并不着急着去检查屋内的状况，他把外套丢在更衣室的沙发上，接了个电话，才换了室内鞋走进厅内。

男孩的体力此时已消耗大半，支撑着身体的双腿颤颤巍巍，活像刚出生的小羊羔，虽然是趴着，但是呼吸很急促，背部的起伏证明了这点，粗大的假阳具被后穴吐出了一半，私处晶亮一片，橘觉得这个画面挺有趣的，站着欣赏了好一会儿，才好心帮忙把假阳塞了回去。

呜——佐野的呻吟到一半便被他自己强行压下去，没有主人的允许他不能够发声，这也是规矩。

“说说看，今天做错了什么？”佐野感到有硬硬的东西在自己臀部拍了拍，橘的声音没有什么波澜，就好像问他今晚想吃什么一样。

“我不该，不该吃别人的东西——”佐野一句话还没说完就变调了。

“看来很清楚，那就是明知故犯咯？”橘手上拿着教鞭，刚刚那一下下去男孩白皙的屁股上立刻有了一道红痕。

“对不起对不起！我下次再也不敢了！”佐野听到这话吓的不行，他领教过顶嘴的下场，从此不敢再犯。

“我都没着急，你着急什么？”又是一下，两边的臀瓣上都各有一道红痕了，佐野咬着下唇不敢出声，“如果道歉就有用，那还要规矩做什么？”

认错也不是，不认也不是，佐野的大脑一片空白，没有第三种备选的对应法。

“50下，自己报数。”恶魔般的声音再脑袋上响起。

3.

橘揍完50下以后就晾着刑架上的佐野进了厨房，他当然知道今天佐野今天做了什么，佐野衬衫衣领下的窃听器忠诚地将佐野发出的一切声音都传送给他，甚至他笔袋里的微型摄像头也可以辅佐取证。

包括佐野推托章鱼烧的时候说的话。

他当然不会因为两个章鱼烧而生气，只是上学以来佐野每天的行为都比前一天要再放肆一点，虽然不多，也足够引起重视，需要好好敲打敲打，小猫不教育好，就会养出坏毛病，对主人和小猫都没有好处。

肥厚的牛排在锅底嗞嗞作响，橘将它翻了个面，顺带把另一个锅里的意面捞出，一小半就这么扔进小盆，剩下的则放进番茄肉酱里滚一圈再夹起放在浅口碟内，再把翻过面的牛排叠在意面上，洒上些黑胡椒粉，这就是今晚的晚餐了。

橘把自己的碟子放在桌上，小盆放在地面，才施施然走回刑架前把佐野抱下来，他把那根巨大的假阳拔出，换成了一只带浅金色尾巴的肛塞。

“舔干净就吃饭了。”他蹲着，把假阳递到卧在地面上的男孩嘴边。

佐野经过这一通折腾早就饿坏了，他毫不犹豫地从根部开始舔这根还带有自己体温的巨物，橘倒也没有再为难他，只是觉得佐野伸舌头的样子可爱得不行。

“呜。”佐野拿头去拱橘，示意自己完成任务了，要吃饭，他微微晃动着屁股，带动着浅金色的人造纤维跟着在灯光下反光。

“玲於是好孩子。”橘安抚地摸摸佐野的脑袋，另一只手则从侧面推倒了他，“马上带你去。”他顺手拿过透明的pvc带子，将佐野的四肢沿着肘关节对折并绑好，最后给戴上皮质的项圈。橘拉着与项圈相连的绳索往餐桌走，佐野也慢慢地往前爬，地板上铺有地毯，倒也没有给关节带来太大负担。

橘顺手把绳索挂在椅子边上，自己坐下享用晚餐，带有肉酱的意面因为有些许番茄的酸味而让人胃口大开，切开的牛排还有粉嫩的红，配上黑胡椒的气味更是让佐野急得不行，小盆里的水煮意面少而无味，根本没法满足青春期的胃。他在椅子边上试图发出呜呜的声音引起橘的注意，而橘就像根本没有察觉到一样，还在优雅地用刀叉切着牛排，甚至给自己来了小半杯的白葡萄酒。

佐野最终做了个大胆的行为，他腰上用力抬起上半身，将前肢和下巴一起搁在橘的大腿上，“呜——”他直勾勾地看着橘。

“怎么了？”橘就好像是惊讶于佐野的行为，放下刀叉，就像抓一只真正的猫一样从佐野的腋下把小猫拎起来放在自己怀里，得到便宜的佐野使劲蹭橘的颈窝，又试图去咬橘的下巴。

“好了好了，”橘很是受用这种撒娇方式，“没吃饱？”他揪着佐野的鼻子明知故问。

“呜——”佐野疯狂点头。

“玲於真是怎么喂也喂不饱呢。”橘左手搂着小猫，右手用叉子叉起一块牛排，在佐野面前晃，佐野挥动着手肘想要捉住这块肉，一个重心不稳，又栽进橘的怀里。

“馋猫。”橘玩够了，将叉子放到佐野嘴边，看着佐野伸脖子咬下肉，牛排切的过于大块，嘴巴塞不下，还留着点尾巴在外面一颤一颤，红棕色的汁水便滴在身上，佐野顾不得那么多，只是在意咀嚼和接下来的肉，橘放下叉子，用食指蘸了点混合着汗水的肉汁放在嘴里品尝。

“咸度刚好，也很鲜。”他点评道，再将头埋下去啃食带有肉汁的皮肤。

4.

佐野侧躺在笼子里，自从吃完饭擦了身子，橘就一直把他关在笼子里，自己去忙别的事，甚至放下了用来盖笼子的绸布。

窄小的空间里只剩下佐野自己的呼吸声，他什么也看不见，勃起的阴茎早就疲软下去，橘没有帮他纾解欲望，也没有使用他，只有一个中等直径的肛塞一直占据着后穴。屁股上的皮肤还在隐隐作痛，这回Kenchi桑没有用平时用的散鞭，而是换成了实打实的教鞭，这说明Kenchi桑是真的生气了。

自己白天果然就应该把那两个章鱼烧拒绝掉，说什么都不能要，佐野努力调了个位置，让自己肚皮朝上，短短的四肢就这么在空中摆着，如果Kenchi桑要干自己的话就应该是这个姿势，男孩想，自己果然就不应该提什么去上学。

脚步声在接近，佐野还沉浸在自责里，Kenchi桑肯定很生气，今晚只能在这里度过了。

绸布被掀开，暖黄色的光线洒进来，男孩一脸沮丧的样子就这么暴露在橘眼里。

“玲於。”橘打开笼门唤道。

佐野显然没听见，不然他不会还维持着这个姿势。

“玲於，又不听话了吗？”橘伸手进去揉男孩的肚皮，白白嫩嫩，手感不错，橘在心里夸自己养小孩果然很有一套。

才反应过来的佐野立刻左右扭着想要翻身，笨拙的样子逗得橘发笑，他伸手把男孩抱了出来，放到床上。

看起来已经有好好反省了呢。

“今晚是惩罚，要绑着睡。”橘故意绷着脸说。

呜——佐野点头表示自己没有意见，能够不在笼子里已经是个好消息了，他支起身子往橘怀里爬，欢快地晃着尾巴，就像一只真正的小猫一样。

“睡吧。”橘拎着小猫的脖子塞进了柔软的被子里，取下了项圈上的绳索放在床头，自己也跟着睡了进去，按灭了室内灯。

黑暗中，橘感受到有个温热的躯体往自己怀里钻，他勾起嘴角，揽住了撒娇的小猫。

5.

又是一个工作日。

佐野乖巧地鸭子坐在床铺上，绑带和肛塞已经由橘取下，四肢上留下了一道道红杠引子，屁股上的红色不退反而更加艳丽。

“抬手。”橘亲自给佐野穿衬衫，当然还是长袖的，然后是针织衫，扣子扣到最上一颗。想了一下，橘还是取下了佐野脖子上的项圈，换上了细细的银链，坠子是一条小鱼，背后刻着个橘字。

裤子当然也是橘帮着穿，橘握住男孩的脚踝，脑子却想的是什么时候应该带小孩去刻字。

暂且没法刻字的话，就还是先沾上自己的味道吧，橘往佐野的手腕和后颈上洒上自己的香水，中学生固然是不适合这个味道的，但是橘不在乎。

“呜——”站在玄关的男孩扯扯他的衣袖。

“什么事？”他回头望被自己打扮好的佐野。

“要亲亲。”男孩说。

橘哑然失笑，小孩还在担心自己生气，他俯下身子去亲小孩的嘴唇。

不过能够记住就好，关于你是我的这个事实。

-END-


	2. 家长会

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 开家长会

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我为了逃避复习真的是什么都做的出来……我的plc啊……

1.

橘结束工作回到家打开门的时候，就看到男孩赤身裸体跪伏在玄关的尽头，屁股高高地翘起，插着那支浅金色的尾巴，橘挑挑眉毛，这么做往往意味着佐野有什么事要求他，这倒是挺罕见的。

他带上门，换上室内鞋，从佐野面前进了更衣室。佐野下午大概是四点半回到家，除去洗澡的时间他大概这么跪着也有一个多小时了，橘把染了乱七八糟味道的西服外套扔进脏衣篮，一边往自己手上喷了点消毒的酒精，一边愉悦地想。

既然求自己，那就不会是什么好事，做坏事总是要付出代价的，合理得很，橘打开了佐野放脏衣服的篮子，校服叠的整整齐齐地摆在里面，挑不出什么毛病。

啊——不是同学纠纷啊，橘走出更衣室，佐野还跪在原地，橘绕到他身后，手掌覆上光滑的臀部，最近佐野乖巧，橘便也将自己的教具束之高阁，这一块皮肤也终于恢复了原有的白色，橘捏了捏臀肉，手感没有什么变化，他便将一根手指顺着尾巴末端的金属肛塞的线条插入了佐野的后穴。

后穴里水油滋润，今天佐野自己做润滑的时候想来很卖力，并不是只是把肛塞吞入就完事的程度，橘暗了暗眼神，这更说明他要求自己的不是一般事。橘加入了第二根手指，绕过被捂得温热的金属，隔着肉壁按动腺体。果不其然，佐野的呼吸立刻沉重起来，阴茎也立了起来，橘加大了手指上刺激的力度和频率，佐野从喉咙里捂出一声闷闷的声，便失去了跪的姿态歪向一边，木地板上多了一滩乳白色的浊液。

“舔干净。”橘淡淡地说，更吸引他注意力的是佐野身下的另一小块白色，他弯腰捡起来，发现是一份叠的四四方方的通知。

“开放日？”他垂下眼问自己脚边的男孩，男孩完成任务后便乖乖地跪坐在地面，双手撑在双腿间，昂着头看自己，不知道在想什么，“你希望我去吗？”

“......没有时间的话，不去也可以。”男孩犹犹豫豫地说。

橘重新将眼神投向白纸，上面的内容并不多，只是简单介绍了一下时间的安排，上午是观摩老师上课，下午便是家长和老师的时间。

“我知道了，我明天和你一起去。”橘把那张白纸折成小块塞进自己胸口的口袋，佐野眼睛一亮，亦步亦趋地跟着橘进了客厅，浅金色的尾巴跟着他的动作上下晃着。

“嘛，作为交换，今晚玲於也要乖乖听话哦。”

2.

第二天佐野是在半梦半醒间被橘从床铺中刨出来的，他眯着眼睛就想要主人要一个亲吻，讨得了以后便安静地坐在床边任由橘给他换衣服。

暴露在空气中的皮肤突然凉了一道，然后便从胸口开始扩散到整个上半身，佐野垂着脑袋，仿佛被套上绳衣的人并不是他，红色的细麻绳从颈部开始在红白斑驳的皮肤上画出一格格的菱形，直到腰部才停止。接着便像往常一般套上白色的衬衫，打好领带，扣好深绿色宽松针织衫的扣子。

“搂住我的脖子。”橘轻声道，佐野便看也不看地直接朝声音的方向扑过去，橘接住了这具总能让他获得新惊喜的身子，扒开臀缝，才被使用过没几个小时的后穴边缘有些许红肿，不过没有什么太大的影响；橘便将放在一旁的跳蛋抵入穴口，只需再轻轻一用力，贪吃的后穴便将乳胶的玩具吃的只剩一条细细的线。橘满意地捏了两把臀肉，将怀里的贪睡小鬼翻了个面，曲起他的膝关节，给套上了内裤和黑色的长筒袜，最后才是深蓝色的制服长裤和白短袜。

“玲於，该上学了。”橘拍拍怀里人的脸颊，一边将藏在手里的遥控器往上推了一格，成功看到佐野睁开眼睛转头便是一顿蹭。

“拎好你的书包。”橘吩咐道，他在给佐野换衣服之前就先换好了自己的，长款风衣代替了平时的西服外套，里面就是一件高领毛衣，头发理的整整齐齐，拎着公文包，一副温文尔雅的样子。

佐野跟在橘后头下了电梯，他还不是很习惯长筒袜的触觉，老觉得走路哪哪不自在。橘看着好笑，便主动拉着他的手，帮他拉开副驾驶的车门，把人抱上了车座。

“记得喝牛奶，”橘放下手刹，将车开出车库，“小心别尿裤子了。”

3.

上午的授课很是顺利，如果忽略掉佐野突然趴在课桌上或者是和同学说话的时候突然僵直等现象的话。不过无论是同学还是老师，都将这点不自然归结于是被家长看着紧张，并没有放在心上。

“佐野君，佐野君，你家今天是谁来呀？”山田趁着课间扭过头来和佐野搭话，佐野总是一个人坐在座位上看书，午饭也是常是简简单单的饭团，山田便认为佐野可能是家里条件不太好，吵着让妈妈在做饭的时候多做一点点，时不时跟佐野搭话套近乎。

然而山田没想到佐野听到他的话便像是受惊的兔子一样往后缩了一下，“吓我一跳，”佐野拿右手捂住嘴，“是我哥哥啦。”

“哦——”山田往后排张望，试图在一群成年人里寻找年轻面孔，“我还以为是叔叔阿姨来呢，”来参加的家长们大多都是人到中年，坐下来以后便试图和坐在周围的其他家长聊天，他不是很费劲就确定了几个人，“佐野君的哥哥长的很帅嘛——”

“啊、是吧，我也觉得。”佐野接话，但仍然捂着嘴。

好在上课铃声及时响起，解救了佐野，他朝后往橘的位置看了一眼，橘低头往笔记本上写着什么，他带来的那只公文包稳稳地靠在椅子旁。像是感受他看过来的视线，橘抬起头朝他点了点头，敲敲手上的本子，佐野急忙把脑袋别回去。

后面的玩具才停下没几秒，他才不要一边上课一边抵抗腰软，佐野在课本上写写画画，他能够感受到有一股视线黏在他的后背，他下意识地夹紧了后穴，而玩具正好卡在尴尬的位置，佐野赶紧捂住嘴，防止呻吟泄出指缝。

“玲於不带我去食堂看看吗？”温柔的声音犹如一声巨雷砸在佐野耳边，佐野一个激灵才发现自己周围的人都走得差不多了，橘拎着他的公文包低头和他说话。

“马上马上。”佐野没想到一个走神就到了下课，还被抓个正着，他慌忙把文具往桌肚里一堆，拉着橘的手腕就往食堂走，橘任由他拉着，眼睛盯着两个人肌肤交接的地方。

午饭当然是橘给钱，自贩机上打出来两张小票，一张是炒面面包，一张是咖喱饭，由佐野负责去取餐台用托盘带回橘在的桌子上。

不用橘开口，佐野自动自觉把面包掰了两半，另一半放在橘面前，他本能地觉得为了自己也不能吃太多东西。

4.

“今天为了来参加开放日，玲於早上该做的事还没有做吧？”橘和佐野并排走着，橘状似不经意地说道，“乖孩子可不能半途而废。”

“......厕所在前面的拐角。”佐野低着头，好久才憋出一句。

于是两人便一前一后进了厕所，正值午休时间，保洁阿姨刚刚将厕所清洗过一遍，空气里还是一股柠檬的空气清新剂的味道。橘摸摸下巴，觉得这个学校的保洁工作还不错，他跟着佐野进了最里面的隔间，把公文包挂在墙上的铁挂钩上，再转过身来的时候，佐野已经乖顺地跪在地上，双手背在背后。

“做吧。”橘解开了风衣上的扣子和腰上的皮带扣，佐野往前膝行了两步，昂起下巴叼住裤子的拉链往下拉，深色的西裤落到了膝盖处，雄性的味道透过薄薄的布料扑面而来。佐野隔着布料试图先描出大致的形状，橘的呼吸变得有些重，不过并没有阻止佐野的行为。

佐野终于咬着一点点内裤的布料往下扯，稍微抬头的阴茎便终于暴露出来。佐野凝视了这个家伙一会儿，便从头开始将试图将整根纳入口中。事实上，他只能吞下其中的一部分，于是他便努力地舔舐着鼓起的头部，一边吮吸一边用舌头按摩，随后就像吃棒棒糖一般沿着柱身往上舔弄，碰到囊袋时变也将囊袋一并纳入口腔，用柔软的口腔做按摩。

橘耐心地等佐野巡回最前端，趁机按着男孩的后脑勺让他把自己的阴茎整根吃下，佐野一个反射性的干呕到一半被强制停下，橘向前顶腰部，把佐野的口腔当作飞机杯一般操弄，佐野鼻尖嘴里都是一股膻味，身体的重心位置早就找不准，全靠橘的手控制，他努力绞紧背在身后的双手，这本身只是每天清晨的早课，今天因为橘的另外安排而耽搁了，现在就必须得补上。

橘突然把阴茎抽离了口腔，但仍然把它拍在佐野的脸上，阴茎抽动几下，喷出白液在中学生的脸上。

佐野有些懵，往常橘都会要求佐野把这些精液吃下去，而这回射了他一脸，他反而不知如何是好。他伸出舌头把挂在嘴边的液体卷入口中试图做些补救，但这无济于事，还有更多的正在脸上依靠重力作用向下滑动。

橘自己把裤子穿好，转身从公文包拿出了一张一次性尿垫铺在马桶盖上。

“坐上来。”橘说道。

佐野歪了歪脑袋，不能明白这道指令。

“不用我说第二遍吧？”橘加重了语气。

佐野立刻乖乖坐在尿垫上，等着橘的下一步动作。

橘继续慢条斯理地从那只公文包里掏东西，透明的pvc绑带，浅金色的尾巴，这些都是佐野的老熟人了，但在学校被调教还是第一次，佐野吞了吞口水，用眼神哀求橘不要继续。然而橘并没有理会佐野的眼神暗示，还在继续行动。

“我的建议是早点摆好姿势，不然这个厕所还不知道什么时候会有人进来。”橘把绑带当作鞭子在手心里抽了两下。

佐野怕了，顺从地让橘给他戴上项圈，把手臂对折绑好，腿上的操作则麻烦一些，制服长裤被脱下挂在墙上，一只长筒袜和内裤被橘蘸上了些许脸上的精液塞进嘴里，另一只则充当了绑带的作用，牢牢地把长筒袜扣进佐野的嘴里。随后腿也按照一样到的方法绑好，后穴中除了跳蛋还插入了肛塞，浅金色的尾巴就这么堂堂正正地摆在两腿中间。

“山田君，这是我哥哥？”橘一边解开开衫和衬衫的扣子一边重复着佐野说过的话，“这是哥哥？还是哥哥大人?”被红绳束缚的肉体暴露在空气中，橘拨弄了一下两个乳头，满意地看到它们颤巍巍地想要站立起来。

紧接着拿出来两个塑料管，一头倒扣在乳首周围，另一头则连着一台小小的电机，只消一下，扣在管内的皮肤便被紧紧吸住。

“哥哥很帅嘛，我倒是不知道玲於是这样看我的。”佐野的腰侧被贴上两小块电极，“玲於觉得如果有人闯进来看到会是怎么样？素以冷淡认生著称的佐野君被人在厕所玩成了性奴？啊，考虑到这个年龄的小朋友们或许还不知道性奴这个词，那就是被玩具咯？那说不定同学们也会想玩呢。”

“作为可爱乖巧的弟弟，给哥哥产点奶自然也是可以的吧？”橘看着眼角泛红的佐野，心情大好，“玲於可一定要小心哦，尿床可以，但是千万不要发出声音哦。”

“那么哥哥现在就去和老师面谈了，我们等会儿见。”橘推开遥控器和电机的开关，带上自己的公文包离开了。

5.

橘再进入厕所的时候太阳已经西斜，他背上还背着佐野的书包，看上去有些许滑稽。他刚和老师就佐野的学习问题进行了详谈，满意地得出孩子只是需要多练习的结论，尤其是每天的作业，不能每次只写前面的一点点。

橘做足了一份好家长的样子，仔细询问了推荐的习题集和补习班，并且把电话都好好地记在笔记本上，当说到性格问题的时候装模做样地为佐野辩护了一番，最后还贴心地帮佐野收拾了书包，礼貌地和每个人道别。

橘推开了隔间的门，其实隔间的门在出去的时候被他上了一条闸，只不过他没有告诉佐野，现在正是揭晓谜底的时刻。

佐野软在尿垫上，四肢朝着门口的方向，双眼无神，淌下的液体打湿了浅金色的人造纤维，尿垫上是一团一团的湿润，肚子上有些许小的抽搐，阴茎歪在一旁，柱身和胯部挂着半透明的浑浊的液体，红绳将身体蹭出一块块的红痕，吸乳器的管内虽然没有什么液体，但能看到肿大乳首挺立着。

橘关掉跳蛋，卸下吸乳器和脉冲电极，解开透明的绑带，掏出堵住嘴的内裤和长筒袜，把男孩搂在怀里。佐野闻到熟悉的味道，眼泪夺眶而出，他把脸埋在橘的胸口里小声啜泣。

就在橘走后不久，在前后夹击下佐野的阴茎勃起，抵在小腹，硬得不行，而跳蛋被肛塞顶入了甬道深处，前列腺得不到足够刺激，如同隔靴搔痒。然后他就听到了一群男生进来的动静，从对话来听有5、6个人，是足球部的学长，他们在谈论着部活的事情的时候突然对这唯一一个锁着的隔间产生了兴趣，围着猜测反锁的原因。

青春期的少年们难免会对某些话题异常兴奋，比如说香烟，再比如说性，他们猜测着是不是有情侣在最里面的隔间里做爱，说要不从下方的空隙里窥视一下。佐野听得紧张，后穴便不由自主地夹紧，而此时脉冲电流通过电极刺激了腰腹，他一个激灵又让体内的玩具们撞击，肚子一阵抽搐，在满耳的荤话里被玩具干到了高潮，阴茎胡乱吐着精液，好不容易建立的自尊心碎了一地。

最终少年们什么也没有做就离开了，佐野还是深深地陷入自我怀疑。永不知疲倦的电器无休止的撞击刺激着身体，不论是不应期还是恢复了些许都努力地榨汁，胸口的吸乳器有规律地吸放，佐野有一瞬间真的感觉自己要被挤出奶；被调教成熟的敏感身体不出所望地不断吐出精液，只是越来越稀，痛觉也逐渐占据了上风。

佐野听着每个人的脚步都像是橘的，然而每次都没有人能够把自己解救出去，连嘴里的味道都已经被消化殆尽，脸上剩余的部分干燥成壳，有关橘的印记在逐渐消失。

佐野突然害怕自己就会被丢在这个小小的隔间，就算是电池的电用光也无法把玩具清除出体外。

橘搂着哭泣的男孩，一手轻轻地拍着后背。

“我要回家。”佐野哭够了就开始打嗝，他揪着橘的衣服不放，生怕橘一个不高兴又把他关在这里。

“好，我们回家。”橘把自己的长风衣套在男孩身上，给男孩扣好扣子，风衣的下摆超过了男孩的膝盖，一时半会儿不会被人怀疑。

脱下来的衣物道具被塞进佐野的书包，橘背起男孩，走出了厕所。

6.

几乎是屁股沾上了车后座的一瞬间，佐野用力拉着橘一起倒在座椅上，他抓着橘的手往风衣底下探，没摸两下便两个人都把手指伸入了软熟的后穴。

“我、我不想要玩具，”佐野好像下定了决心，带着哭腔说道，“请，请填满我吧，主人。”他抱着自己的膝盖，把自己的后穴暴露在橘面前。

“啊，真是少见呢，这么主动的玲於。”橘好像丝毫不意外佐野会做出这样的行为，他扯着跳蛋的线和尾巴，浅浅地抽插了几下，便一下拉出，换上了自己的阴茎。

佐野今天第一次被炽热的巨物充满，刺激得他猛翻白眼，嘴里最终是放开地喊着主人，橘把手按在佐野脖子边的车座上，腰上用力抽插，近距离地看着刻着自己名字的项圈和佐野被性欲折磨的脸，男孩的脸上甚至还结着精液凝结的块。

最终橘把精液悉数灌进了佐野的甬道，入口再度被肛塞堵住了，佐野这回没有表现出任何反抗，只是摸着自己的肚子，再把手指伸进嘴里逐根舔干净。

这回从内到外都是Kenchi桑的东西了。

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 看到了某个调教室，就突然有了那么一出……如果有可能的话可能会有同系列别的出现（但是并不能保证一定有）  
> 顶锅盖跑走


End file.
